ENTRE UNOVA Y KALOS
by Ieshika
Summary: Serie de encuentros con amistades de infancia.


**CAPITULO 1: ESTABLECER AMISTADES**

Unova.

Hace bastante tiempo no visitaba esta región tan aislada.

Una vez reanudado el trabajo con la Elite Four de la Región Kanto y con los frecuentes viajes de Mys fuera de la ciudad relacionados con las auditorías a los Gimnasios Pokemon de especialidad Agua, no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para visitar otras regiones… por lo que a veces he recibido algunos llamados de atención de grandes amistades argumentando que soy un "ingrato" por no visitarlos.

Una de ellas fue Iris, una vez que me comuniqué con ella la vez que Jules me regaló su número de teléfono móvil.

-¡Eres un ingrato, Ash Ketchum!- me recriminó por la bocina -¡Eres un niño! ¡Parece que nunca vas a cambiar!

-Lo lamento, Iris- me disculpe bastante avergonzado –Es que el trabajo me tiene bastante ajetreado con tantos detalles y tantos cambios legales en lo que respecta a las batallas y duelos pokemon.

-Eso no es excusa para dejar de hablarle a los amigos- espetó con rudeza.

-Okey… okey….- me resigné a discutir, mientras le escuché una risita divertida.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… haciéndome a la idea de tener una familia.

-¿Hum? ¿Familia? ¿Ya eres un hombre casado?

-Si… y soy el padre de dos maravillosos hijos.

-Neh….- dijo con un tono de sarcasmos y cara de perversión –Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, compañero… ¡y dos niños!

-Una linda nenita y un niño que han cambiado mi existencia y mi sentido de ver la vida: son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Me imagino- dijo Iris con un tono jovial –Solo espero que sean hermosos como su madre, porque tu definitivamente no tienes encanto ¡sigues siendo un crío!

Río a carcajadas, pero le di la razón.

-Y tú, ¿ya te casaste?

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO!- gritó con enfado –Yo todavía no me pongo esa soga al cuello hasta que no vea la persona indicada por la que deba perder la cabeza.

Esta vez fui yo quien rió estrepitosamente.

-Estoy muy ocupada con las labores del Gimnasio de Ciudad Caolín y a raíz del fallecimiento de Lirio las responsabilidades del Gimnasio han recaído sobre mi… y menos más las funciones como Alcalde no me las cedieron también porque me volvería ¡loca!

-Una cosa es el Gimnasio Pokemon y otra el cargo como funcionario público, Iris.

-Si lo sé. Pero créeme que si no existiera democracia hasta me caería esa responsabilidad.

Escuché la voz de Doenn en la distancia, y agilicé el motivo de la llamada.

-Iris: pasado mañana viajaré a Ciudad Caolín por un proceso de la Elite Four, así que por eso te estaba llamado para avisarte y saber si podremos encontrarnos para conversar un buen rato.

-Claro que sí- asintió gustosa –Por asuntos laborales parece que es la única manera de que puedas volver a reunirte con tus viejas amistades- le recordó.

-No empieces- le regañe y la chica hizo una mueca divertida –Por cierto, dile a Millo para reunirnos los tres.

Iris suspiró.

-No creo que pueda… él está viviendo en Kalos ahora.

¡Kalos!

¡Oh, por Dios! Se me olvidaba la reunión en Kalos la próxima semana… y casualmente el día de la reunión era mi aniversario de bodas con Mys, ¡y todavía no le había mencionado nada!

-¿En la Región Kalos? ¿Y qué hace por allá?- le pregunté algo distraído.

-Especializándose para obtener el grado S de Sibarita Pokemon.

-Ya veo que no ha podido cumplir con el promedio requerido para el grado S.

-Es que como cada año hay una nueva investigación sobre algún tipo de evolución pokemon o algo relacionado con un tipo en específico, algunas preguntas son estratégicas y son esas las que suman los puntos más relevantes, y siempre queda por debajo del rango permitido.

-Que mal.

-Pero Millo es un erudito en temas pokemon; gracias a eso, sabe demasiado. No hay detalle que él no sepa de un pokemon.

-Okey. Quedamos así, Iris.

-Listo. Avísame la hora de tu vuelo para recogerte en el Aeropuerto. ¡Adiós!- se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora y colgó.

Definitivamente esa niña remilgosa y algo tosca se había convertido en una bella mujer.

-¡Papá!- escuché gritar a Soleil en la distancia, y detrás de ella iba su Combee -¡Doenn está desordenando tus papeles!

No querrán saber el rostro de sarcasmo e impotencia que me dio al pensar que mi hija mayor pudo haber detenido a su hermanito para no desarreglarme esos documentos… pero son niños: siempre buscan culpar a los otros.

Di un gran suspiro y me levanté del asiento para dirigirme al lobby.

En una universidad estatal en Hoenn, una pareja de estudiantes discutía sobre el único libro que era el compendio general de la crianza pokemon.

-Yo tengo un examen la otra semana- argumentaba la chica de cabello rubio y lindos ojos azules –Y aquí es la única parte donde existe el historial completo de lo que necesito ya que vía web no se encuentra.

-Pues mi informe es más urgente, ya que es para pasado mañana- manifestaba el muchacho, de cabello verde botella y ojos color castaño mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y le mirada con sigilo –Te pido el gran favor de que me lo cedas y te lo regreso una vez termine.

-¡NO! ¡No voy a entregártelo!

En ese momento, la bibliotecaria regañó a la muchacha con la mirada, y la joven se avergonzó.

-Por favor, sé razonable: si no entrego ese informe, tendré una calificación negativa y bajaré mi promedio, y no puedo permitirme eso- le decía Max, tratando de no alterarla aún más de lo que estaba.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que me vas a devolver el libro antes del fin de semana para que pueda estudiar?

-Dame tu teléfono móvil para contactarme y así puedes estar segura.

-No creo que eso sea seguridad para mí- susurró la chica -¿En dónde te estás hospedando?

-En la Hostal Universitaria Pokemon.

-¿Hostal Universitaria Pokemon?- preguntó dubitativa -¿Eres familiar de algún líder de Gimnasio?

(N/A: La HUP es el dormitorio asignado a los estudiantes cuyos familiares hasta segundo grado de consanguinidad tienen nexos con líderes de Gimnasios de Batalla Pokemon)

-Si- acertó el muchacho –Soy el hijo de Norman, Líder de la Ciudad Petalia, de la especialidad Normal. Me llamó Max.

-Uh- dijo la chica -¿Y por qué no te había visto antes si yo también estoy hospedada ahí?

-No lo sé… ¿estudias en la jornada nocturna?

-Si, así es.

-Entonces es por eso: mi jornada es diurna; y posiblemente estamos en bloques diferentes dentro del Campus.

-Debe ser eso.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Enfermería Pokemon- contestó la jovencita –Voy por el segundo año.

-Que bueno. Es una bella carrera…. Entonces, ¿Tú también eres hija de algún líder de Gimnasio?

-No- negó con la cabeza –Mi hermano mayor. Él es el líder del Gimnasio en Ciudad Luminalia, en la región Kalos, se llama Lem. La especialidad es tipo Eléctrico.

En ese momento, la chica recordó algo y se alteró.

-¡Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme!- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Espera- le detuvo el chico con el llamado -¿Y cómo quedamos con el libro?

-¡801!- le dijo la mujer girando la mirada para después apresurar el paso.

-¿801?- quedó el hermano menor de May confundido, dejando que la estudiante se fuera de aquel lugar.

Y llegando a los lockers donde se dejan los maletines para el acceso a la Biblioteca, la joven abrió la puerta con rapidez y dejando del libro dentro para abrir el cierre de su mochila tejida sacó inmediatamente una pequeña bola de pelos de color castaño naranjado, que respiraba agitadamente con un ligero sonido nasal.

-¡Dedenne!- gritó desesperada y con sus dedos intentó tomarle el pulso y suspiró algo aliviada –Tiene el pulso lento y está algo frío… tiene fluidos nasales… tengo que llevarlo inmediatamente a un centro pokemon… estos cambios bruscos de clima deben tenerlo así.

Y efectivamente, Clem se retiró de aquel lugar, esperando que en el centro hospitalario le dieran el antibiótico correspondiente.

Mientras tanto, en la Biblioteca, el hijo menor de Caroline intentaba buscar un libro homólogo que le sirviera de soporte para su ensayo argumentativo, cuando recibió una llamada de su hermana.

-¿Dices que me acerque al Centro Pokemon porque la enfermera Joy me va a entregar un antibiótico no genérico que sirve para el malestar de tu Beautifly?- retroalimentó la solicitud y escuchó atentamente –Okey, voy para allá inmediatamente y enseguida hago el envió para entrega antes de 24 horas.

Una vez que el muchacho colgó, se retiró de aquel lugar para dirigirse a donde le habían ordenado.

Un hombre de bata blanca revisaba con meticulosidad unas muestras petri dentro de un amplio laboratorio, cuando fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello castaño rubio claro que le entregaba una pequeña taza de café.

-Gracias, Serena- le agradeció mientras soplaba para beber un sorbo.

La chica sonrió y se acordó de los resultados del laboratorio, intentando buscar las palabras para decirle a su jefe lo que ya tenía decidido.

-Gary, yo…- titubeó mientras el aludido tomaba un sorbo de bebida caliente –Yo quería decirle que… hasta el día de hoy trabajo con usted.

Gary intentó no derramarse el líquido encima.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo así, Serena? ¿Acaso otras vez discutiste con mi abuelo por algo?

-No, no es eso… sino que…

-¿Qué sucede entonces?

La chica, por la gran amistad que tenía con el nieto del profesor Oak, sacó de su bolsillo los resultados de los exámenes de sangre del laboratorio, para que el chico los leyera y descifrara la causa de la renuncia.

-Positivo en presencia de la hormona hCG, Gonadotropina coriónica humana- dijo con seriedad para después esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad –Preciosa, ¡Qué bendición!

El investigador se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la mujer con gran efusividad.

-Ahora entiendo por qué debes retirarte: este ambiente no es propicio para ti en tu condición.

-No quiero irme, pero gran parte de mi trabajo es aquí en el laboratorio.

-No te preocupes, que mi abuelo entenderá tu renuncia. Usted preocúpese por lo que viene en camino, que será un gran experiencia.

Serena sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Lem ya lo sabe?

-No me he podido comunicar con él- dijo algo triste.

-Debes viajar para darle la sorpresa- dijo Gary efusivamente y la cargó con delicadeza -¡Para ver si a ese afortunado se muere de la dicha con semejante noticia!

-Gary, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué va a pensar tu esposa si nos encuentra de esta manera?

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó para después de un par de giros, bajarla algo mareada –Por las semanas que tienes no hay problema para que puedas tomar un vuelo. ¡Sorpréndelo!

Serena, con la mirada hacia el techo del laboratorio, le quedó gustando la idea de sorprender a Lem con la buena noticia de su estado de embarazo. Ahora, lo único que esperaba, era conseguir el vuelo para el día siguiente lo más temprano posible.

-Lo lamento, Clem, pero el único medicamento que le puede servir para que su enfriamiento no sea tan prolongado es el que precisamente está agotado- le decía el veterinario a la chica, auscultando a un moribundo Dedenne en estado de somnolencia –Los otros no van a tener el mismo efecto y le pueden hasta empeorar la sintomatología.

La hermana menor de Lem se entristeció mientras acicalaba a su pokemon, sentada a su lado.

-Todo va a salir bien, Dedenne- le susurraba con ternura –Ya verás que te recuperarás, tu eres un chico muy fuerte.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo traes a esta Región?- le preguntó el galeno.

-Si. Siempre ha vivido conmigo en la región Kalos y hasta hace dos meses me lo traje porque sufría de irritabilidad y se tornaba agresivo por mi ausencia. No le obedecía a nadie.

-Es que ambos síntomas son delicados en esta especie: Dedenne suele ser una especie endémica y traerlo a ambientes naturales que no son de su hábitat los hace sensibles a los cambios bruscos y a la proliferación de los malestares típicos de su raza.

-Doctor, y ese antibiótico ¿Cuándo llega?

-El proveedor no tiene existencia hasta la producción de un nuevo lote en diez días.

-¿Diez días?- repitió la chica aún más preocupada -¿Y qué le pasara a mi Dedenne en ese tiempo mientras espero todo ese tiempo?

-Por eso te decía que habían otros medicamentos que pueden ayudar pero que no van a ser tan efectivos.

Clem posó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza en señal de preocupación, mientras no dejaba de acicalar a su pokemon eléctrico.

-¿Millo?- preguntó bastante sorprendida la mujer de tez morena al ver a su amigo de infancia en la entrada de su casa -¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces por acá?

El aludido, con su cabello de color verde claro de corte degrafilado corto, y luciendo siempre su atuendo característico de sibarita, se le aguaron los ojos en una expresión inentendible que hizo preocupar a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Caolín.

-¡SAQUÉ EL MEJOR PROMEDIO EN EL EXAMEN DE ASCENSO!- gritó furibundo y abrazando a su amiga, le dio varias vueltas en el mismo eje, dejando escapar las lágrimas de la alegría.

-¡Qué bien, Millo!- le felicitó Iris –Debo suponer que tus hermanos ya lo saben.

-Si, y el fin de semana vamos a hacer una pequeña celebración en el Gimnasio.

-¿El… fin de… semana?- repitió la chica, recordando que Ash llegaba el sábado por la mañana.

-Si… ¿no puedes ir?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que… es solo que Ash viene este fin de semana por cuestiones laborales y quería visitarme para charlar un buen rato.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Me dijo que te citara también para conversar los tres, pero no pensé que los resultados de esa evaluación los dieran tan pronto y le dije que no creía que tú estuvieras por la ciudad para este fin de semana.

-No le digas nada. Le daré la sorpresa.

-Me parece bien- comentó la chica –Y así recordamos viejos tiempos.

-Por cierto, me enteré del fallecimiento del Alcalde. ¿Y sus pokemon?

-Hay un litigio entre los hijos por la tenencia de los bienes que dejó Lirio y entre ellos se encuentra los pokemons.

-Que fastidio que los pokemons se encuentren en la mitad de esos asuntos legales.

-Ciertamente.

Y en ese momento, los dos muchachos se observaron circunspectos, para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Definitivamente, aunque nada era como los viejos tiempos, la vida les daba sorpresas y buenos momentos para seguir celebrando las alegrías de los sacrificios.

-Cuídalo bien, Max: es la última caja de dos ampollas que me queda.

-Gracias, enfermera Joy- le dijo el muchacho.

Y al dar la vuelta para salir del recinto, observó en una de los sillones de las salas de espera a Clem con la mirada distraída.

–Es la chica de la universidad- dijo y se le acercó para saludarla, notando que tenía un semblante nefasto –Hola…

La chica lo miró sin cambiar el gesto.

-Hola.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún pokemon enfermo?

-Mi Dedenne está muy delicado de salud y en el Centro Pokemon no tienen la medicina para curarlo. Lo tienen en UCI Tipo Eléctrico.

-¿Dijiste Dedenne?- le preguntó Max y la joven asintió –Esa especie de ratón no es de esas zonas, ¿le afectó el cambio de clima?

-Es lo que le pude entender al veterinario. Estaba frío y sus fosas nasales están segregando más mucosa de la habitual.

-¿Y qué medicamento necesita?

-Cloranfenicol, que debe ser mezclado con un derivado lácteo para no dañar su flora intestinal.

Y justo en ese momento, el hermano de May recordó que las medicinas que llevaba en la mano eran el mismo antibiótico, quedando en una situación comprometedora.

-Yo…- titubeo el chico.

Mirando su mano derecha para ver el envoltorio, extrajo de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y se comunicó con su hermana. Mientras tanto, la joven pelirrubia mantenía su postura de preocupación, intentando esclarecer sus pensamientos.

-Dedenne- susurró Clem, derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Hola… Drew?- saludó Max a su cuñado –Bien… quería preguntarles cuantas soluciones inyectables del antibiótico necesita Beautifly- le dijo para escuchar atentamente la respuesta.

Clem reaccionó ante el cuestionamiento de aquel chico de cabello verde azulado y le observó, intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Las dos ampollas?- recalcó el muchacho y escuchó nuevamente lo que decía su interlocutor –Espera… Clem, ¿Cuántas ampollas necesita tu Dedenne?

-La cuarta parte de una ampolla- contestó por arcoreflejo la hermana menor de Lem.

-_¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- _se le escuchó decir al futuro esposo de su hermana y Max activó el altavoz de su teléfono móvil y la pantalla, sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Drew, una amiga en la universidad tiene a su Dedenne bastante enfermo por enfriamiento y necesita el mismo antibiótico que necesita Beautifly, pero como ya sabes, el Cloranfenicol para uso en pokemons está agotado hasta nueva existencia del proveedor por lote. Ella solo necesita la cuarta parte del antibiótico, pero como tú me explicaste que Beautifly necesita la aplicación de una ampolla completa inicialmente y la otra después de 4 días mientras el efecto del antibiótico se metaboliza y surta el efecto, te quería pedir el favor de que me regalaras lo que necesita Dedenne para que se recupere y si a los cuatro días Beautifly no mejora, yo me encargo de conseguir la ampolla con otra farmacéutica así me toque salir fuera de la región para comprarla.

-Max- susurró la jovencita, notando el gesto de nobleza y generosidad que tuvo el muchacho a pesar de haber sido grosera con él por un libro.

-Ahora comprendo- le dijo el futuro esposo de May y observó a la chica –Señorita, antes que nada, permítame presentarme: Yo soy Drew, esposo de la hermana mayor de Max.

-Mucho gusto, señor Drew- se presentó la chica –Yo me llamo Clem.

-El problema que tiene nuestra Beautifly no es tan grave para la aplicación de la segunda ampolleta a los cuatro días, por lo que en vista de que un enfriamiento es más peligroso en un pokemon tan pequeño como lo es Dedenne por ser tipo eléctrico, le cederemos la ampolleta completa, ya que extraer solo una cuarta parte y dejar el resto sin tener los cuidados que debe tener un especialista en salud pueden contaminar la otra tercera parte.

A la niña se le iluminó el rostro, al notar la valiosa ayuda que le daba aquel hombre que no conocía y que de forma incondicional le estaba ayudando.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor- inclinó la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas –No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco y mi Dedenne también.

-No es nada, pequeña. Lo importante en estos momentos es la salud de tu pokemon.

En ese momento Max le cedió el celular para extraer la ampolleta de la caja y dársela a la chica para que la llevara inmediatamente a la UCI Tipo Eléctrico.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le indicó Max y Clem sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La mujer se retiró de la sala de espera, mientras el hijo de Norman y Caroline le veía con atención… y en ese momento Drew observó a su cuñado con ojos de sigilo, al reconocer esa mirada iluminada.

-Tienes buenos gustos, ¿eh, Max?- se le escuchó decir al Coordinador Pokemon y Max reaccionó, apagando el sistema de altavoz y pantalla.

-¡No es lo que estas pensado, Drew!- se defendió el chico, bastante ruborizado –Apenas nos conocimos hoy… no hay nada entre nosotros.

-_Eso mismo me pasó con May_- le dijo su cuñado con un matiz en su tono de voz de picardía –Pero es cierto: esa niña es muy hermosa con ese cabello rubio trenzado y esos ojos azules claros.

-Si… es cierto.

-_Deberías aprovechar ahora que estás lejos de casa_.

-¡Oye!- le recriminó el estudiante de Biología Pokemon, volviendo a ruborizarse –No creo que a mis padres les deba gustar el hecho de que salga con alguna chica.

-_No lo creo: tus padres aunque son estrictos les han permitido ser independientes con sus decisiones. _

-Además…- le dijo Max titubeando y desviando la mirada –No tengo experiencia saliendo con chicas.

-_¿Y por qué no te das una oportunidad con Clem?_

-¿Hum?

-_Se ve una persona amigable y muy entregada a sus pokemons, así como lo eres tú._

El chico quedó pensativo, cuando se acordó de que debía llevar la medicina a la empresa de mensajería más cercana.

-Voy a colgar, Drew. Debo mandarles el antibiótico.

-_Okey. Pero piénsalo: no restes tiempo a tu felicidad. Date la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y compartir buenos momentos._

Max colgó el teléfono y se levantó de aquel lugar, retirándose rápidamente.

**NOTAS AUTORA**: (13/12/13) UY! Viernes 13! Cuidado con este día para los supersticiosos.

Nuevamente estoy por estos lares, retomando un pequeño fanfic de las amistades de Ash tanto en la región Unova como en Kalos. Una vez me ponga al día con Pokemon Best Wishes! Y no pierda el hilo de Pokemon XY, seguiré redactando los capítulos subsiguientes para que exista una bonita coherencia entre los personajes.

¿Clem y Max? Se me ocurrió que podrían ser una buena pareja por la edad que tienen y por tener una cosa en común: ser amigos de infancia de Satoshi y ser niños que siempre han estado al pendiente de los pokemons por su cuidado y el conocimiento general, respectivamente. ¿Serena embarazada de Lem? Tenía pensado que el hijo fuese del fotógrafo Trip, pero para él tengo otra cosa en mente. Como estamos acostumbrados a "emparejar" a los amigos que tuvo Ash a lo largo de sus aventuras para convertirse en maestro pokemon, yo también lo haré. "Todos lo hacen, yo también quería ser popular" XD

Feliz Navidad 2013 y Próspero Año Nuevo 2014!


End file.
